David MacAvoy
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. Up to 8-A with Vargran spells | At least 8-A with 2-11 Magnifica, High 7-C with all 12 Magnifica Name: David "Mack" MacAvoy Origin: The Magnificent 12 Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Magnifica Powers and Abilities: Magic, Time Stop, Light Manipulation, Transformation (Can turn himself into light), Heat Manipulation (Can create "flashes of heat" that are the temperature of the sun's core), Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation (Can cause something or someone to inflate until it/they explode), Size Manipulation (Can cause someone or something to grow/shrink), Teleportation (Of himself and others), Petrification, Status Effect Inducement (Can render opponents unable to move an inch or force them to flee), Invisibility Negation, Water Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Time Travel, Death Manipulation, limited Existence Erasure (Only works on objects), limited Mind Manipulation (Only lasts long enough for the opponent to perform a single, designated action), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Those who possess Enlightened puissance can see through illusions), likely more | As before but to a greater extent, plus Forcefield Negation, Resurrection Negation (With eleven of the twelve, they were on the verge of killing Ereskigal permanently, even though the latter still had 11 "lives" left), limited Gravity Manipulation (Can make a designated person or thing float), limited Reality Warping (Can make an object drawn on paper into reality), Weather Manipulation, likely more Attack Potency: Human level physically (Described as being of "medium height and medium build." Dazed a dingo with a punch), Multi-City Block level+ with Vargran spells (Was able to reproduce the heat of the sun's core). Several spells ignore durability | At least Multi-City Block level+ with 2-11 Magnifica (Explicitly stated that their power increases when more of them are together), Large Town level with all 12 Magnifica (Created a hurricane and slew the Pale Queen) Speed: Athletic Human (Able to outrun and dodge attacks from people and creatures built much larger than himself), Speed of Light attack speed with Vargran spells (Can turn himself into light) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Seven of them were able to make the Eiffel Tower float) Striking Strength: Human Class (Dazed a dingo with a punch) Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average (Can run from people and monsters for an extended period of time) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Although he is noted to have average grades, he has proven himself to be a quick learner and thinker. He has also demonstrated very competent leadership and the ability to think outside the box) Weaknesses: Enlightened puissance, which allows the members of the Magnificent 12 to use spells, is comparable to a battery in that it requires recharging. Thus, using larger-scale spells can leave it drained and render Mack virtually powerless for up to a few hours. Mack also suffers from several phobias and will go into a panic attack when confronted with any of them. By the end of the series, however, he has managed to overcome these phobias, though only when absolutely necessary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Enlightened puissance: A unique power of which people all over the world possess just a bit. However, those precious few who have it in spades are able to use a wide variety of mystical spells. Mack, according to Risky, has more of it than anyone else on Earth. Spells: *''"Ret click-ur"'' - Stops time until the user repeats the spell. *''"E-ma edras"'' - Briefly turns the user into light and the temperature of the Sun's core. *''"Esk-ma belast"'' - Can cause the target to either inflate until they explode or to simply grow in size proportionally and indefinitely. *''"Esk-ma pateet"'' - Shrinks the target indefinitely. *''"Arb harut-ma"'' - Used to undo the effects of either of the two previous spells and restore the target to their original size. *''"Arb harid fie-ma"'' - Teleports the user and/or any intended targets to an unspecified retail store. *''"E-ma exel strel haka"'' - Turns the target into a flower. The type of flower is random. *''"Ret-ma belast"'' - Causes any monsters within several meters of the user to freeze in place. Belast can be replaced with the Vargran term for any other type of creature and will have the same effect (i.e. "Ret-ma dood" will instead cause humans to freeze in place). *''"Oscur ______ oo-ma"'' - Negates the invisibility of any invisible targets. *''"Halk-ma simu chias"'' - Turns the intended target into a bird-like creature until either the user or the target repeats the spell. *''"A-ma belast dafee"'' - Turns the intended target into a duck. *''Petrification spell'' - Petrifies the target. It is unknown what the exact wording is, though it is implied to be similar to the duck spell. *''"Flee-ma omias"'' - Floods the user's current location with water. *''"Pu kip-ma isnyke"'' - Forces the target to drop whatever they are currently holding. *''"Gope-ma et stib-il belast"'' - Corrodes the target until they are entirely rotted away. *''"Halk-ma exel azres"'' - Causes the target to float until the user repeats the spell. *''"Lom-ma ______"'' - If used on a living thing, the target will flee. If used on an object, the target will disappear entirely. *''"Chon-ma ______ i ______"'' - Places a specified weapon (second blank) in the hands of the intended target (first blank). *''"Unt-ma nos Vargran"'' - Used to travel back in time. *''"Fla-ma ik ag San Francisco"'' - Teleports the user to San Francisco. *''"Krik-ma simu-poindrafol"'' - Punches a hole in a forcefield. Larger and/or more durable forcefields require more people to use the spell at once to break. *''Drawing spell'' - Mack and company used this spell to bring something drawn on paper into reality. The exact wording is unknown. *''"Exah-ma tich azor"'' - Creates a hurricane. Requires several members of the Magnificent 12 to pull off. *''"Stib-ma albi kandar"'' - Kills the intended target. More powerful targets require additional if not all members of the Magnificent 12 to pull off. Key: By himself | With the Magnificent 12 Notes: It is highly likely that there are more spells and abilities than those listed, but those listed are all the spells/abilities which have been used by the Magnificent 12 in the series. While Mack himself has not used every single spell listed, it has been shown that anyone with the "enlightened puissance" can use any spell. Others Notable Victories: Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Misaka's Profile (Base versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Water Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:The Magnificent 12